Nick Diaz
""These fairies color their hair funny and paint their toes, I just want to fuck them up." Nick Diaz "When a ninja is sitting in a fucking tree, waiting to kill some shit...he doesnt have his girlfriend there" - Nick Diaz “You mean the fight that I could give a rat’s ass about? I just think the heavier fighters get too much publicity,” Diaz said. “I think that the best fighters pound for pound are the ones in the 160 and 170 pound range. And I think they should get more recognition. People ask me about these heavyweight fights and I say to them whatever. Who gives a sh*t?” - Nick Diaz being as eloquent as ever when asked about Affliction: Banned. ""For the record, right now, I think someone needed to come out and say it: I think smoking pot is good for mixed martial artists. It's a new day and age, this is, uh, the year ... Fuck year is it? I don't know, because I've been training and smoking pot like I should, instead of paying attention to other bullshit, which I don't do." "He came to my side of the hospital." "Because you get high all the time, you can't find people that train all the time. But if you get high and train, you will get high and train all the time together and it will be fucking massive-takeover-smoke-weed-and-kill-people shit." “So my bottom line is I wanted to get a bunch of this stuff off my chest is … is that … you know … I’m not no chump. I’m not going to just talk shit or whatever. I can’t remember where I was really going with that.” “Fighting in Stockton is going to be great for me. Stockton is a great fight town because if you drive long enough on some of these roads you’ll probably see a pretty good street fight.” "He kinda just put his head down and looped some fucking punch out there that smacked me...I was like what the fuck?!?!?!?" “If people can’t handle watching me or they can't handle the intensity of my life or they can’t handle me cussing saying fuck this and fuck, then you know, I think people really need to become a little more mature, kinda grow up a little bit…” "These fuckers with their fucking hair done and their nails painted, they're like 'We are the new age mutant freak fuckers of the future'." - Nick Diaz talking about the image some fighters have. “I beat his ass. But you know, that little fucker. Man that fucker is tough. I mean I hit him, but then he comes out with this karate shit and little dude can bang. I mean he fucked up my eye and shit… That’s why I went to the ground and gogo’d him. You don't see that shit in MMA. Who in MMA gogo’s anyone 'cept me.” - Nick Diaz talking about Takanori Gomi. “Actually, on the contrary, my fight career has gotten in the way of my marijuana smoking.” - Nick Diaz. "I came out and called them a bitch to their face and they are like, 'Oh no, I'm a bitch', you know what i mean?" - Nick Diaz. "He was doing some fucking hadouken fuckin' punch in there to me, you know, and he's knocking people out, and busting this shit up." - Nick Diaz talking about Takanori Gomi. "I figured the cops would have arrested us, but they were Nick Diaz fans or whatever. One of them got an autograph."- Nick Diaz Rogan: “So now do you have respect for Diego?” Diaz: “Naw, not really." "Back in the day, a Ninja didn’t have his girlfriend sitting in the tree waiting to kill shit.” - Nick Diaz. “Making weed illegal is a little bit paranoid, don’t you think? It’s like saying God made a mistake, you know what I mean? It’s like, you’ve got the whole world and Earth and all its holy creations, right? And God is like, Hmm, lookit, my whole world in all its holy ways, and he’s like, Oh-my-me-oh-shit, I left weed in here. Yeah right, I left weed in here. Oh, shouldn’t have smoked that joint on the third day.” - Nick. “If I have a girlfriend, I don’t bring her to flaunt her. She doesn’t get to reap the benefits of me being famous.” - Nick Diaz. "For the record, somebody needs to come out and just admit that marajuana is good for Mixed Martial Artist. I mean, c'mon, it's the year.... (long pause) ... what the hell year is it?" - Nick. "As long as they'll let me... I will whoop people's asses for the good of mankind." - Nick. "I've got this vagina fucking chillin' on my cheek." - Nick Diaz talking about the cut inflicted by Takanori Gomi. "Come on bitch!" Nick Diaz to Gomi before the second round of their fight began. Nick Diaz is notorious for talking shit during fights even to fighters like Gomi who don't understand English. "Diablo? Who the fuck calls me Diablo?" Nick after the UFC 67 weigh-ins. I think smoking pot is good for MMA. - Nick Diaz. "My takedowns suck? What about your last fight, with Cung Le? I didn't see any takedowns there." - Nick. "Fitch? My boy Jake choked him out already. I’m ready to start talking shit on these guys. What do I have to do to fight one of these guys or get the promoters to make it happen? Call these guys pussies? Fine. They’re all pussies. Fuck every single one of them.” - Nick Diaz "Basically, my plan is to just go out there and beat his ass." - Nick Diaz before every fight. ""Zaromskis, nobody knows who he is, but in my opinion, he's pretty important," Diaz said. "I am not afraid to lose to this guy, I don’t give a fuck. I am fighting here"-Nick Diaz ""He kicked a lot of previous opponents in the head," Diaz said. "He gets them going backward a little bit. I'm a little bit taller than those guys. I'm not saying I couldn't easily duck into a head kick, but I watched the guy and how he fights. I know how those guys got caught with kicks. I'm a lot different style than Hayato Sakurai." ""We're talking about Forrest Griffin now, who's terrible in my opinion. I like Forrest, don't get me wrong. I don't like to talk bad about these guys, but come on. It's not fair. We should be talking about the people who started this shit." - Nick Diaz, not feeling appreciated for being an MMA veteran. "I'd like to fight Georges St. Pierre or Anderson Silva, but I don't think they'll let me fight them." - Nick Diaz. "My brother-- He won that last fight, that's ridiculous you know, and I think, Machida lost that fight to Shogun that night, and Tom Lawlor, too." - Nick. "He came to my side of the hospital." - Nick about the hospital fight with Riggs. "I want to fight Georges St. Pierre." - Nick after knocking out Marius Zaromskis. "Pat Lawlor." - Nick Diaz talking about Tom Lawlor winning a fight and losing it by the judges, after he defeated Marius. Bold text